


Across The Lands (FFXV/Other Reader Insert AU)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: My village gone, lost my new home and now my friends are off on some unknown quest somewhere, and I have to find them, I have to get to them before Niflheim does... I can't lose them too.





	Across The Lands (FFXV/Other Reader Insert AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reaper_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_sama/gifts).



> Big thanks to my gf for editing this for me thanks Babe!  
> Just so we are clear this is an AU which means it's set in a different-ish world and timeline. 
> 
> Thought I should get that out of the way so there is no confusion.
> 
> P.S I am still not 100% pleased with this so I might come back and re-write a few things if I can think of something better that is this is still kind of a prototype to me that I am trying to work out and fix till it's just right so please bear with me ^^'

**Thank you**   **[Reaper-sama](https://www.quotev.com/Reapersama) for editing this for me it means a lot!**

**___________________________________**

_I was just a little girl when it all happened; my home_ _taken_ _from me in Niflhiem's attack. But we weren't their targets, we had just been caught in the crossfire and because of that everyone I knew was dead as I ran far from my burning village hoping and praying that I would make it to safety._

_I don't know how far I made it before passing out from exhaustion but when I came to a traveling knight was tending to my wounds. I was frightened at first, waking up to a stranger in full body armor not a single spot of flesh exposed._

_He had taken me to watch over me until we got to a nearby town that would be on his way home. During the journey there he would still talk to me despite knowing at the time I didn't understand the human language._

 

_By the time we got to the nearby town we had grown close and I didn't want to stay in a place unknown to me with strangers, he got the message that I wanted to stay with him and though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was thinking hard on what to do._

_Eventually he’d decided to bring me with him, but since his home was still quite a ways off and he didn't think he would be able to defend himself and protect me at the same time he got a sword that I should be able to handle made for me while in town (it meant staying longer but it's what he did), during our breaks and before heading to sleep he trained me how to use it._

_We’d finally arrived at his home and he wasn't kidding about the trouble it took to get here. The first thing he did was report to the King about...something._

_During our journey here, it never occurred to him to teach me his language so I don't know what he was talking about with him about and those bits didn't stay with me enough to translate in my adulthood._

_But I will always remember the time I first laid eyes on him: the young prince by his father's side. At the time I didn't think much of him, he was just another human that I’d seen, nothing special._

_It's what he’d done a few weeks after I’d first seen him that changed him into one of the most precious people in my life. Though Lucis’ kingdom was more ahead of others in terms of how they were one of the few kingdoms out there with female knights and there were more races here than what you would have seen in other kingdoms they too still had their scums, their bullies that would mock you for whatever they deemed weird about you._

 

_For me it was my lack of knowledge on how to speak their language, I had gotten better at understanding them (for the most part) but actually speaking it was a whole other thing. That was the day I officially met prince Noctis as he took up for me. We soon became friends and as I grew I enlist for the knights so that I can further protect my home._

_The knight I’d traveled here with and who had become a father figure to me had been killed on one of his missions. The news was devastating but it helped when Noctis and his friends, of whom I came to view as my own, showed up to comfort me._

_But no matter how comforting they were it didn’t take from the fact that I had just lost yet another person close to me and had been unable to prevent it._

_I wondered if I would ever be able to stop the ones I loved from dying? ~ I rise from my bed to start off my day before I have to take on m Knightly duties, I was made one a few years back but had never been sent out of the Kingdom yet but that was fine with me as I'd rather stay to protect it, this was, after all, where everyone I cared for was._

~~~

I eat my breakfast, then set out for the castle. I pass by so many people on my way there and even run into Prompto: a friend I met through entering Knight school though we didn't exactly become friends until Noctis introduced us.

 

I remember him trying out but when it was discovered his talents were more for long ranged than close combat they assigned to a different area and made him an archer.

 

So he should be at the gate post instead of heading to the castle with me, "Why are you heading towards the castle? Shouldn't you be at the gate?" He shook his head, smiling.

 

"Nope, The King requested my presence." He sounded so filled with pride that I almost felt bad for wiping the smile off his face with my next question.

 

"Do you know why?" He shook his head as he scratched his cheek. "I don't know, the messenger didn't say, though I guess I could have asked... I was too busy fanboying to think of that," He admitted sheepishly, stating his fanboying when I would have just left that out. I shook my head, finding him silly while he defended himself.

 

"It's not that big a deal, it's a little mystery which makes it fun." I didn't mean to but I ended up giggling when in my Knight uniform I preferred to be seen as serious and with my mind on the job, but sometimes just being around this goof just breaks that character for me.

 

"Right, of course, it does." We arrived but I was stopped by the guards at the castle's front gates, I frowned as I wondered what was up with those two, they knew who I was and saw me all the time.

 

"Why are you guys stopping her?" Prompto asking what I had been thinking.

 

"The King requested that it be only you and the three inside." What was going on? Was whatever the King wanted him for that secretive? I stepped back in understanding.

 

If that’s what the King wished then I would listen.

 

"But I'm sur-" Prompto started, I stopped him shaking my head. "It's fine, it must be something really important if he only wants you and whoever is already inside" He wanted to say something back, probably to argue that I should still be allowed in but figured it was pointless and sighed.

 

"Uh, alright." He went through the gates, looking back briefly before heading up the stairs and into the castle. I waited for him to come back out, not because I planned on asking but because I didn't know what else to do, I had no plans other than doing my Knightly duties.

 

About fifteen minutes had passed and soon Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis had exited the building and it looked like they were heading out on a quest...my heart clenched as I thought about my friends leaving the Kingdom walls and heading out into danger.

 

I think Gladi was the first to take notice of me or at least the first to acknowledge my presences here as he smirked. "Come to wish us luck?" I shook my head before I answered.

 

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't going to be in today." One would think that was something I would have been made aware of ahead of time, rather than be told by a guard at the gate.

 

"You can go in now, the rest should be on their way as we speak," Ignis said. So I was still supposed to be here, just not at this time? Guess it was a good thing I stuck around then.

  
I nodded in thanks, my eyes cutting towards Noctis, I thought about going over towards him but didn't, I have just been feeling weird around him lately and I don't know why. 

 

So instead of just going over there and talking to him personally, I settled with staying where I was currently standing and wishing them all luck.

 

 I clasped my hands together, flatten my palms against the other as I guided them in between my chest before gesturing them outward towards my friends.

 

"I wish you luck on your journey!" It was my people’s way of wishing goodwill and such to our loved ones. Most of them smiled and thanked me before getting on their chocobo.

 

I felt awful having to watch them leave on a quest but there was nothing I could do to stop them. The King chose them and that's how it was going to be, all I could do was hope and pray that they returned safely. I watched as they rode off on their chocobos.

 

Prompto had turned his upper torso slightly on his and waved goodbye. "We'll return soon!" His smile was wide and goofy but also a bit on the reassuring side.

 

I smiled slightly; telling myself that they, in fact, would be back soon, the King wouldn't send his son, our future King, on a life-threatening quest.

 

They must be going on some errand he thought would be good for them, something that would challenge them and give them a whole new perspective that would benefit not only them but the Kingdom as well.

 

That's what I kept telling myself throughout my guard duty and even when my shift ended. I went out to buy some groceries before returning home to cook them. On my way I passed a few of the Kingsglaive; they were off drinking and talking amongst themselves, appearing to be having fun.

 

‘Maybe when the boys get back I might suggest going out to eat together, it's been a while since we've hung out' which is a shame but I couldn't make the time sadly, I've had a lot of work to do.

 

And our schedule's wouldn't allow it but hopefully when they get back I'll be able to make the time for it, even if I have to skip out on a few hours of sleep, I'll try to make it work.

 

I nodded my head with that thought in my head, determine to actually make the time and hang out with my friends, I made it home and started preparing my food and ate it in silence; sitting at my small dinner table meant only for one or two people, before finishing up and putting away the dishes, washing them then heading to bed, awaiting to awake in the morning for my shift.

 

When I had awoken there was loud noise and screaming coming from outside, it sounded as if we were under attack! I got ready as fast as I could and went out to help.

 

The attackers hadn't reached my neighborhood yet but I could see them off in the distance making their way over, causing total chaos along the way! Cor and some of the other Knights should already be protecting the King in case they make it that far so I took it upon myself to take care of the ones here, making sure they don't get too far and hurt any innocent civilians along the way.

 

As I went to fight one, dealing some very serious blows and slicing off limbs, I noticed that there was something very off about these soldiers.

They didn't bleed and there was some weird cranking sound coming from it now… it was a machine! But how? When did Niflheim learn to make something like this?

 

Due to my guard being lowered I was wide open for an attack and that thing wasted no time in taking the opportunity, I screamed out in pain and my hand immediately went to cover my wound.

 

As it went in for another strike, I did my best to block and counter it, but I was losing blood a little too much of it actually to do anything and I would have been done for, had it not been for a member of the Kingsglaive stepping in and saving me.

When the threat was dealt with they helped me up. "We need to get you out of here" They said after seeing how serious my wound was but I refused.

 

"You don't have a choice, the King ordered that we evacuate, you may not have noticed but the Kingdom is too badly damaged!" I looked around weakly, my vision slightly fading but I tried to fight through it as I saw the destruction. ....But it hasn't been that long since they attacked how did they do this much damage? It doesn't make sense, I couldn't wrap my head around this.

 

The Kingdom of Lucis was one of the most powerful Kingdoms out there and with Merlin on our side we should have been able to prevent this...so how did all of this even happen to begin with? How am I losing yet another home? I just couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard I tried.

 

The Kingsglaive's member was more or less dragging my body to safety on one of the chocobo driven carts as we tried to escape and whilst I was fading in and out of consciousness.

 

I could hear that we were being followed not long after leaving, the Kingsglaive's and whoever was driving were trying their best to lose them but it didn't sound like they were succeeding.

 

"G* th*re, w*'ll *ose'em *n *here!" Someone said, I don't know who, I'm barely holding on, I'm surprised that my will was able to keep me awake this long, though it's not much help since all I can do is lie there and do nothing.

 

"B*t t*at's *he *ark *oods, *e *ight ne*er m*ke *ut" And that's right around when my hearing gave, my will could only help me but so much before I passed out.

 

Only to come through when I felt my body harshly on the muddy ground and even then I couldn't hear anything just vaguely see blurry shapes and figures fighting.

 

Someone...the Kingsglaive maybe? Taking on the Niflheim troops they sent after us? I don't know, I'm trying hard to put things together but the lack of blood is making it hard! A body...falls to the floor as their blood...runs towards me.

‘...shit...I think....that might...have been...the glaive?’ I don't know. Someone walks over towards me… and raises their weapon with the clear intent to kill, even in this state that much I can gather, I close my eyes awaiting my fate and…

 

Nothing happens or I assume they didn't kill me because next time I come to I'm in a cave next to a warm fire, I look around and slowly push myself up ignoring the pain the best I can as I try to figure out just how am I still alive? ‘I should be dead!’ Whilst thinking this, a bird very close by, makes some kind of sound alerting me to its presence...

 

It was a falcon...but what was it doing here? Whatever the reason, I didn't have time to piece it together as I heard an unfriendly sounding voice speak up.

 

"Good, you're awake."

_

**1: I might take that hand thing she did out idk, I kinda like it but it comes off a little silly but maybe that's just because it reminds me of how I would do that when I was little whenever my Dad went off to work and I was wishing him luck...**

**2: Might take that out too, I'm not making him a love interest I just thought maybe it might help with what I was going for with the story since I got the idea for it from listening to a song.**

**I felt odd changing Prompto's backstory but since this takes place at different times I had to, though his motivation is still the same he enlisted in knight school so he could feel worthy of meeting and befriending Noctis though as I mentioned he was better suited for archery so that put a bit of a block on his plans (just a bit since they still ended up meeting and becoming friends)**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have MC just all of a 'sudden' stop being friends with Noctis when she realized her feelings but I wasn't sure if that was the right route to take but I might just add that and take out the Noctis confession thing since I'm still pretty torn on even having that in the first place.
> 
> Idk if I leave it I might have it come into play just hopefully not in a poor way.


End file.
